One or more embodiments of the invention generally relate to cosmetics kits and cases. More particularly, certain embodiments of the invention relate to a case for storage and application of cosmetic items.
The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. Typical cosmetics kits include a palette containing a supply of variously colored shadow and tint materials, a powder material, one or more implements for applying the materials, and an openable case for the above. The term makeup, in the sense this term is used in connection with cosmetics, encompasses the full range of cosmetics employed by people to beautify and color their faces. Included, therefore, in makeup are lipstick, blushes, mascara and eye shadow, as well as pressed facial powders. In some instances, cosmetics may be applied by a finger to the user's face and in others by brushes and other applicators.
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that due to the large assortment of cosmetic makeup items available to a user, one may expect that these items may usually be deployed on a mirrored dressing table or stored in a cosmetic cabinet or on a bathroom countertop. But when away from home, the user will usually only take along in a purse or handbag the one or two cosmetic items she needs for a particular occasion to touch up her face to which she had already applied cosmetics. Thus, when attending a party, she may bring with her only a powder compact and a lipstick. Typical cosmetic vanities include a hollow, box-like case, one end of which is open to receive a sliding drawer containing various cosmetics and related implements. Attached to the exterior is a mirror that is always exposed regardless of whether the drawer is pushed in or pulled out. Hence the mirror remains unprotected even when the vanity is shut and is being transported. This mirror is not only subject to breakage, but it also tends to gather dirt on its surface.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.